Music, A Magic from the Beyond
by Bloodstone Sardonyx
Summary: Sirius thinks he is going mad, but he is determined to sing one more time.


Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter related belongs to JKR; the songs Chiquitia and S.O.S. belong to ABBA.

a/n - Harry Potter and ABBA songs just seem to go together. Also I am always on the lookout for ways to resurrect people and this just popped into my head.

**Music, A Magic from the Beyond**

I am mad. I know I am. I see him at night and he talks to me. No matter what sense he seems to give I know I am going – have gone? – insane.

"Siri, tell me what's wrong. I don't want to let your grief take you over. I can tell that you don't want to live and I don't like seeing you like this. No, you can't deny me this Siri, you know I'm here. Stop trying to block me out. You've been doing that all through Azkaban and beyond. You're too sad, too quiet, I want to help."

Every night lately I let my fingers fall from my ears and I look up to see his sharp features staring down at me. He holds my face gently. He is warm, so unlike my own clammy skin.

"Come on, Siri, let it all out. I'm your best friend, remember? You can tell me, I'm the one you can rely on. Remember Hogwarts, Siri? Despite all that your family did, you still stood tall. You knew who you were. Well now you're broken and I'm the shoulder you can cry on. C'mon Siri, I know we can work it out together."

I want to let him hold me properly, I want to let him take me over and look after me. I need it; all my walls have tumbled down.

"Oh Siri. I know you feel like all the love has gone from your life. I know you think life is too hard for you to handle right now. Just a few words, Siri, that's all you need to sing. It'll make you feel so much better, Siri. Trust me; I know you'll feel so much better. You can't deny that I'm right."

But what if he is wrong? I can't take that chance, not for Harry's sake. I need to be here for him, although I'll be of little use when he returns to Hogwarts. As he does today.

"You and I both know about heartaches, we've both gotten our hearts broken thanks to the rat. We've both got our scars thanks to the war, and yours are so prominent. We can go beyond them Siri, I know we can. You'll be the dancing, laughing prankster I always used to know. The pain will go, Siri, just accept me. You won't need to grieve. Oh Siri, now we're both crying. But look, it's dawn. The sun is shining. C'mon Siri, sing for me. Sing those words we made our own, Siri, sing them for me. Sing once more, like you did before, Siri."

* * *

I shudder to think what the Order is doing right now. I sit at the Gryffindor house table, rubbing my hands together nervously. I snuck into the compartment of a few first-years when I left Harry, playing the part of adorable lost pet. One of the boys wanted to keep me, but I escaped when the train got to the station and hitched a lift with some Hufflepuffs. I am under Harry's invisibility cloak but I toss it off the moment that everyone has sat down for the welcoming feast. Umbridge jumps up with a scream, as do quite a number of students. I ignore them as best I can, singing at the top of my hoarse, broken voice, stunning most into silence.

"I've lost those happy days, they are no longer in my mind

There's no point in reaching for you, no one there to find

Whatever happened to our youth?

Music can help me understand

It can whisk you away, while you stand

"You're nowhere near me, but darling please hear me

Return to me

The love we shared, still I am unprepared

Return to me

Because you're gone

I can't go on

Now you're gone

I cannot carry on

"You are so far away, but I am standing here

You can make me feel, from death can't you steal

A way back to me?

Music is my only answer

It can whisk you away, to where I stand

"You're nowhere near me, but darling please hear me

Return to me

The love we shared, still I am unprepared

Return to me

Because you're gone

I can't go on

Now you're gone

I cannot carry on

"Oh darling now you're near me, baby please hear me

Stay with me

The love we share, can only help you fare

Stay with me

Because if you go

I'll cannot live alone

Now that you're here

I can carry on

Because if you go

I'll cannot live alone

Now that you're here

I can carry on"

As I finish, the terror begins again. Umbridge is shrieking something. I cannot hear her, my blood is rushing through my ears too quickly. I notice when she stops abruptly, however, and I turn to look at what is silencing the Great Hall student by student.

A wicked grin is aimed toward me, from a tall boy leaning against the wall directly behind me.

"Ah, music," James says, steepling his fingers and twinkling his eyes in a Dumbledore impression, "A magic beyond all we do here!"


End file.
